In recent years, to meet demands for increased shift comfort, improved driveability, and reduced fuel consumption and exhaust emissions, there have been proposed and developed toroidal continuously variable transmissions often abbreviated to “toroidal CVTs”, in which a transmission ratio is steplessly variable within limits. Japanese Utility-Model Provisional Publication No. 58-112762 (hereinafter is referred to as “JU58-112762”) discloses a toroidal CVT using a tapered roller bearing as a power roller bearing and also using a power roller pivot shaft as a power-roller support that permits a power-roller horizontal displacement (a displacement in the direction of the common rotation axis of the input and output disks). In the toroidal-CVT power roller disclosed in JU58-112762, each of inner and outer races of the power roller has a cylindrical bore. A needle roller bearing is interleaved between the inner periphery of the bore formed in the inner race and the outer periphery of the power roller pivot shaft. The power roller pivot shaft is press-fitted into the bore formed in the outer race.